colgatepony234fandomcom-20200213-history
TheVideoKid782
TheVideoKid782 known as '''TheVideoKid, VideoKid782, and videokid '''is a YouTuber who is friends with Colgatepony234 aka Live Benamore. He is the 3rd youngest YouTube user that Live Benamore is friends with, with 2nd being videofinderstv and 1st being MechaPancake and Guyisbackable, who are also friends with Live Benamore. He has 1 alternate YT channel called TheVideoKidXD a hate account of Live Benamore Sucks. As Matt111571 '''TheVideoKid782 '''began his YouTube life on the night of Sunday, June 2. 2013 under the account name Matt111571. He was a pretty antisocial person and a baby show watcher on that account. The only real good thing Matt111571 had for it was the Matt111571 Network, which was part of The friday show video uploaded. TheVideoKid782 uploaded 4 or 5 videos on his Matt111571, after going on a 2 month hiatus due to punishment, he didnt upload much on the Matt111571 channel. On the morning of September 7, 2013 [citation needed, He found out his account was closed. He used YT Without an account from September 7, 2013-December 16, 2013. As TheVideoKid782 (December 16, 2013-present) On December 16, 2013, Matthew Smith later this day came back to YouTube as TheVideoKid782 restarted the move to revive his YT profile. That same day, he verified his account through k7.net and came back to YouTube. TheVideoKid782 was, however his "last resort username". Matthew didnt know what username to choose. Matt111572 and Matt111571IsBack were usernames he thought of doing, until TheVideoKid782 sounded more better. In Late December 2013, he discovered grounded videos May 7, 2014 he said they were pieces of shit [Thanks [[Live Benamore] ] but he watched a veriety of and uploaded Sonic and grounded videos. In late January 2014, he found about Live Benamore and told him to GTFO on Garrrett's channel do that again. '''The Decline and Close Fall of TheVideoKid782 In February and March 2014, trolls highly caused great danger to his channel. GoFagness TheVideoKid782 was a GoFag from January 10, 2014-June 1, 2014. His last butthurt GoFag comment was in early May around when he joined Skype TheVideoKid782 currently June 1 2014-now and how he is like Live Benamore }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" }}}| }px| }]] | }}You'll be surprised (Slogan from December 16, 2013-May 1,2014) |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Hates grounded videos |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Position |- ! Age: 11 |- ! Born | July 8, 2002 |- ! colspan="2" | Physical attributes |- ! Disabilities | } |- ! Likes | Pizza, Live Benamore, GarrettComedian, and others |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}'''TheVideoKid782 '''is currently a Grounded video hater and a GoUser. He is Anti GoFag and has a good friendship with people like Live Benamore. GarettComedian, Penguin Mario, and others. He has an upcoming movie called TheVideoKid782: The Movie which will have its own wiki soon. He has a series featuring Live Benamore planed for 2015 TheVideoKid782: The Frozen War will be a special featuring Live Benamore in the last quarter of 2014.